Salada de frutas
by Sophy JB
Summary: Se James Potter fosse uma fruta, ele seria uma maçã. Belo por fora, mas horrível por dentro. Eu definitivamente odeio maçãs." "Se Lily Evans fosse uma fruta, seria um morango, é doce para alguns, e amargo ou azedo para outros, eu realmente amo morangos."
1. Potter doente

**Salada de frutas - Capítulo 01**

Potter doente. - Narradora: Lily Evans;

_"Se James Potter fosse uma fruta, ele seria uma maçã. Belo por fora, mas horrível por dentro. Eu definitivamente odeio maçãs." "Se Lily Evans fosse uma fruta, seria um morango, é doce para alguns, e amargo ou azedo para outros, eu realmente amo morangos."_

* * *

Sexta-feira, o dia que normalmente representa descanso, paz e tranquilidade. O dia mais especial da semana, em que pessoas normais se encontram com os amigos depois das aulas e jogam conversa fora até ficar muito tarde. O dia mais divertido da semana. Mas não para a monitora ruiva de olhos verdes, claro que não.

— Evans! — Ouvi uma voz conhecida e desagradável aproximando-se de mim. Virei-me rapidamente preparando-me para gritar quando reparei que os olhos da criatura em questão estavam anormal e completamente vermelhos, como se estivessem irritados, e ele lançava-me um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Depois reparei que ele se aproximava de mim cambaleando, mole, parecendo total e completamente desgovernado e que os outros três marotos corriam atrás dele com um ar de preocupação em seus rostos.

Pelas barbas de Merlin! James Potter estava chapado.

— Lily! — Remus falou ao nos alcançar. Potter encarava-me ainda com o sorrisão. Era assustador. — Lily, o Prongs bebeu veritaserum, e não me pergunte como ele conseguiu veritaserum, e depois acabou provando acidentalmente um pouco de uma poção maluca que o Wormtail fez, e bem... digamos que essa não tenha sido uma das melhores poções que eu já vi na vida. Mas acontece que o efeito de uma poção com o efeito da outra causou um efeito colateral e o James ficou totalmente chapado. Eu preciso da sua ajuda para fazê-lo voltar ao normal.

— Sem ofenças Remus, mas por que eu ajudaria o Potter?

— Você não ajudaria o Potter, ajudaria a mim! Seu querido e amado melhor amigo Remus Jhon Moony Lupin. Você sabe que dia é hoje, eu não deveria nem estar aqui agora! Estou fraco, mas o James está me deixando preocupado demais!

— O seu nome não tem "Moony", Remus. Mas de qualquer forma, eu até prefiro o Potter assim! Ele está tão inofensivo e... — Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O Potter puxou-me pela cintura e me beijou enlouquecidamente. Quando eu digo enlouquecidamente, quero dizer que parecia que o mundo ia acabar e que era a última coisa que ele tinha que fazer. Não sei o que me deu na cabeça naquele momento, talvez eu estivesse em choque pela velocidade com que tudo aconteceu, ou talvez o sabor da poção misturado com seu hálito de menta houvessem me entorpecido, mas eu correspondi o beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Alguns (muitos) segundos depois eu me dei conta do que estava acontecendo naquele lugar: Lily Evans estava parada num corredor de Hogwarts, ao lado dos marotos, correspondendo a um beijo de James Potter que por sua vez estava completamente chapado. É pra surtar qualquer ruiva, não é?

Empurrei o indivíduo para longe, então ele desatou a falar, ou melhor! Falar besteiras ridículas, mas verdadeiras. Como eu odiava o veritaserum!

— Lily correspondeu ao meu beijo, ela tava tão empolgada quanto eu. Por que a Lily não fica com o James? O James quer ficar com a Lily, ele quer muito ficar com ela. A Lily não ama o James, só que o James ama muito a Lily. Por que a Lily não ama o James? O James é um cara tão bacana, lindo, charmoso, gostoso, sexy, engraçado, inteligente, irresistível... — Ok, talvez nem tudo fosse 100% verdade.

— Já chega! — Gritei exasperada. — Vamos levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar, a Madame Pomfrey cuida dele. — Disse à Remus.

Eu apoiei Potter, ou melhor, um braço dele, em meus ombros e Black fez o mesmo do outro lado. Depois fomos guiando-o até a enfermaria enquanto Remuse Pettigrew tentavam acalmá-lo e fazê-lo calar a boca, sem muito sucesso.

— A Lily está me carregando, a Lily me ama! Eu sabia, eu sempre soube que ela me amava! E nós vamos casar e ser felizes para sempre!

— Ou até que a Evans se irrite demais contigo e mate você à noite com uma machadinha. — Black disse rindo.

— Não tem graça, Black!

— Lily, minha amada, minha flor, meu lírio, meu anjo ruivo, rainha da minha vida, minha esmeralda, razão do meu viver, por que você não gosta de mim? Por que você me despresa tanto? A única coisa que eu quero nessa vida é ser feliz ao seu lado e te fazer feliz.

— A única forma de eu ser feliz é você me deixando em paz, Potter.

— Ah, qual é, Evans! Por que você não leva em conta pelo menos metade do que ele disse?

— Porque eu sei que não é verdade.

— Como você pode saber?

— Ele está completamente chapado e sob efeito de poções, Black. Além disso, vocês não são do tipo que se apaixonam.

— E de que tipo você acha que nós somos, Lily Evans, voz da razão e da sabedoria? — Ele perguntou cheio de sarcasmo na voz.

Tentei ignorar isso.

—Do tipo que só saem com as garotas por um desejo infantil, e para aumentar a listinha ridícula de vocês.

— As pessoas podem mudar, sabia, Evans? Ou será que você não percebeu que meu amigo Prongs ainda não saiu com garota nenhuma esse ano, sendo que nós já estamos no segundo mês de aula?

— Chegamos. — Disse aliviada quando entramos na Ala Hospitalar. Não valia a pena discutir com o Black, principalmente naquela situação.

Deixamos o Potter sob os cuidados da enfermeira Pomfrey, que garantiu que nós não precisávamos nos preocupar, pois aquele tipo de acidente acontecia o tempo todo e não era nada grave, mas mesmo assim, ele precisa ficar em observação na enfermaria por um tempo. Mas aquilo era até bom, tipo, na enfermaria, não tinha como ele se meter em confusão.

Aliviada por ter feito a minha boa ação do dia, fui para o salão comunal terminar minha tarefa de transfiguração. Sentei-me no sofá em frente à lareira e comecei a ler minha atividade quando Black entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

— Sabe, Evans, eu achei que você fosse mais esperta, já que se diz tão inteligente. — Falou aproximando-se de mim.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Black? — Perguntei confusa. Agora ele estava chapado também? Era só o que me faltava naquela sexta-feira, a qual deveria ser o meu dia de descanso.

— Você disse que não acreditava no que o Prongs estava dizendo porque ele estava chapado e sob o efeito de poções. Mas por acaso você se lembra que poção era? — Fiz que não com a cabeça. — Veritaserum, sua tonta. O Prongs só estava falando a verdade. — Por Merlin e Morgana, o que fazer numa hora dessas? O que o Black havia dito fazia sentido. Mas cara, era de James Potter que estávamos falando. Ele não podia sentir nada daquilo por mim! — Você sabe onde está a Sol? — Ele perguntou interrompendo meus devaneios e mudando completamente de assunto.

— Na verdade não. A última vez que eu a vi foi na aula de poções. Até pensei que você tinha algo a ver com isso.

— Eu? Por que eu teria algo a ver com o desaparecimento dela?

— Ah, poupe-me Black! Até parece que você não sabe que eu sei do 'casinho' de vocês.

— Opá! 'Casinho' não! Nós meio que chamamos isso de amizade com benefícios. — Disse passando a mão pelos cabelos. Uma mania que irritantemente me lembrou o Potter.

— Que seja, eu não a vi.

— Obrigada. Mas não tem problema, eu acho ela rapidinho.— Ele disse seguindo para a escada do dormitório masculino.

— Olha, Black. A Sol pode ser completamente louca, mas eu acho difícil ela está no dormitório de vocês sem vocês lá.

Ele riu. Qual foi a graça?

— Subindo lá, eu consigo um jeito de descobrir onde ela está.

— Você marotos são tão esquisitos.— Foi a última coisa que eu disse antes dele subir e eu voltar a me concentrar na minha atividade.

Ou pelo menos, tentar.

— Sophie está com a Jannie, a Alice e o Frank no Salão Principal. — Falou Black, surgindo atrás de mim, de repente.

— Como você sabe? — Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha e fechando meu livro para encará-lo melhor.

— Intuição. — Ele deu de ombros.

— Ah, então agora a intuição masculina também é uma forma de advinhação?

—Não amor, mas a intuição feminina é. — Ele disse com uma voz afeminada piscando para mim. Não consegui conter o riso. Apesar de todos os defeitos dele, não dava para negar que Sirius Black era muito divertido. — Lily, eu posso te pedir um favor? — Ele me perguntou ficando sério.

— O que?

— Hoje é o primeiro dia de lua cheia. O Moony já está na casa dos gritos e o Wormtail vai para lá daqui há pouco. Eu deveria estar com ele agora, mas como o Prongs tá mal, eu vou obrigar a Sol à substituí-lo. Por isso que eu estava procurando ela.

— E... onde você quer chegar com essa história?

— Você poderia ver se o James tá legal e cuidar dele? Cuidar não, mas... sei lá, levar alguma coisa pra ele comer, porque você sabe que a comida da enfermaria é pior do que lixo. E bem, eu vou ficar fora a noite toda, então...

Soltei um longo suspiro. Minha segunda boa ação do dia.

— Claro, Black. Vocês se sacrificam todo mês pelo meu melhor amigo. Acho que posso me sacrificar por uma noite pelo melhor amigo de vocês. — Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

—Sabe... até que você é mesmo legal, como o Moony vive dizendo. Dá pra entender por que o Prongs é gamadão em você. — Foi a última coisa que ele falou antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato.

Um elogio de Sirius Black? Ok, era o apocalipse. Aquela sexta-feira realmente iria para a lista de dias mais estranhos da minha vida!

Todo mês, Black, Potter, Pettigrew e às vezes a Sophie, iam para a casa dos gritos ajudar Remus com a transformação. Ok, falando assim parece que eu sou uma demente, mas o que acontece é que, o Remus -meu melhor amigo-, é um lobisomen, e ele me contou isso no segundo ano. Potter. Potter, Black, Pettigrew e a Sol são animagos -ilegais- e eu descobri isso por uma série de fatores:

**1-** No dia em que a Sophie me contou que era uma animaga -por que ela não consegue esconder nada de mim-, ela havia passado o dia anterior inteiro com os marotos. - o que é irrelevante se você levar em conta que ela é considerada a marota número cinco.-

**2-** Os apelidos, Padfoot, Wormtail, Prongs e Moony -o último por uma razão óbvia-, tinham que ter um significado secreto.

**3-** O Sirius ter dado um cachorro de pelúcia preto para a Sophie que ela deu o nome dele de SB, e quando eu perguntei o motivo de ele ter nada a abreviação de Sirius Black para ele, ela disse que os marotos entenderiam, mas ela não podia me contar.

**4-** O fato de em todas as brigas entre Potter e Black, um chama o outro de pulguento e o outro chama o um de chifrudo.

É, eu não sou tão lerda assim, e somando tudo isso, criei essa teoria. Interroguei o Potter e o Remus, e eles acabaram confessando. Mas enfim, o que eu quero dizer, e que todo mês eles arriscam as próprias vidas só para tornar a transformação do Remmy mais fácil pra ele. Então, se havia algo que nem eu e minhas teorias poderiam negar, é que os marotos eram bons e verdadeiros amigos.

Após fazer uma longa e detalhada reflexão deitada no sofá sobre o que era a verdadeira amizade e blá blá blá, levei meu livro de transfiguração para o dormitório - já que eu não estava com a menor vontade ou paciência para terminar de fazer a lição- e fui para o Salão Principal jantar e fazer o bendito prato de comida para A Praga Jogadora de Quadribol.

A Ala Hospitalar estava quase vazia, e silenciosa. Aproximei-me devagar da cama do Potter com a bandeija de comida. Ele estava dormindo. Dormindo ele parecia tão inofensivo, tão fofo, tão... inocente! INOCENTE? Essa com certeza não era a descrição certa para James Potter. Me lembrei do que Sirius havia me dito sobre o veritaserum. Apesar da lógica dele estar correta, não podia ser verdade. Era simplesmente impossível um maroto sentir algo assim por alguém... E quem é que me garantia que a poção que ele tomou era veritaserum? Os Marotos? Podia ter sido apenas uma ideia do Sirius para eu cair na laia do Potter. Mas o Remus jamais mentiria para mim sobre isso...

Coloquei a bandeja na bancada, peguei a cadeira que estava mais perto de mim, arrastei para o lado de sua cama e fiquei observando-o dormir. Suspirei, o que eu estava fazendo? Ah claro, cumprindo a promessa que eu fiz para o Black. Por que diabos eu disse que cuidaria do Potter enquanto ele estivesse com o Remus?

— Lily... Lily... — Poter começou à chamar pelo meu nome, mas os olhos deles continuavam fechados. Ele estava sonhando... _comigo_? Não... claro que não. — Lily, quer sair comigo? — Será possível que_ nem sonhado_ ele conseguia parar de me perguntar aquilo?

Enlouquecida de raiva, comecei à bater no ombro dele, fazendo-o acordar assustado e segurar meus pulsos com força.

— Me largue, Potter!

— O que é que você pensa que está fazendo, garota? Ficou maluca? O que foi que eu te fiz? — Ele parou de falar e olhou em volta. Depois voltou à me encarar.— E o que é que eu estou fazendo na Ala Hospitalar? — Suspirei. Percebi que eu estava suspirando muitas vezes no mesmo dia, e também percebi que eu fui uma idiota em ter acordado ele. Ele era mil vezes melhor dormindo. Não!_ UM MILHÃO_ de vezes melhor.

— Você não se lembra de nada que aconteceu hoje?

— Claro que lembro! Eu acordei, fui para as aulas, depois eu e os marotos fomos para o dormiório e... — Ele fez uma cara confusa. — E depois eu... eu fui...

Eu ri.

—Você não lembra, não é?

— Lily Evans rindo na presença de James Potter. Gostei disso. — Falou com um sorriso, meu abobado e meio orgulhoso de si mesmo.

— Não se acostuma, tá? Como está se sentindo?

— Desde quando você se importa?

— Desde quando eu prometi aos seus amigos que eu cuidaria de você enquanto eles estivessem na casa dos gritos. E poderia fazer o favor de me largar? — Perguntei ao perceber que ele ainda segurava os meus pulsos.

— Caraca! Eu tenho que ir. — Ele disse largando-me e inclinando-se para fora da cama. Em um impulso, empurrei ele com toda a minha força, fazendo com que ele fosse para trás, quase caindo da cama. — Hey! — Ele reclamou.

— Você tem que ficar aqui! Nem sequer lembra do que aconteceu hoje! Tem que descançar, seu idiota.

— Nossa, primeiro você demonstra uma preocupação enorme para com a minha pessoa e depois você me chama de idiota? Você é bipolar ou o que?

— Potter, em momento algum eu deixei de achar você idiota.

— E por que você está preocupada comigo?

— Não estou preocupada, só que eu prometi cuidar de você essa noite.

— Tá, mas... o que aconteceu hoje?

— Você tomou veritaserum, não me pergunte porquê, e depois bebeu uma poção doida do Pettigrew. Aí você ficou super chapado, correu atrás de mim pelo castelo, me beijou, eu e os marotos te trouxemos até aqui, Black zoou com a minha cara e o resto você já sabe.

Ele pareceu refletir por um momento e depois ficou meio... irritado?

— Como assim? Isso é tão injusto! Eu finalmente beijo você e depois esqueço como foi? Não dá pra acreditar.

Fiquei estática por um momento. Será que ele tinha pelo menos escutado o que eu disse depois do "me beijou" ?

— Potter, você é um idiota. — Constatei.

— Vindo de você, meu lírio, isso é o maior dos elogios. — Falou piscando para mim. Suspirei outra vez, e decidi que aquela seria a última vez que suspiraria na minha sexta-feira.

— E odeio você, Potter. — Disse levantando-me da cadeira e virando de costas para ele, indo embora. — Ah! — Falei virando-me em direção à ele de novo. — E eu tive o trabalho de trazer comida pra você, então vê se come antes de esfriar! E outra coisa! Controle o que você sonha.

— Como é que você quer que eu control...

— Não me interessa como! Apenas faça o que eu disse! Ou pelo menos aprenda a não falar dormindo. Algumas coisas podem te comprometer seriamente. — Falei virando-me de volta à saída e deixando-o sozinho.

Potter era realmente um grande idiota.


	2. Sirius ferido

**Salada de frutas - Capítulo 02**

Sirius ferido. - Narradora: Lily Evans;

_"Se James Potter fosse uma fruta, ele seria uma maçã. Belo por fora, mas horrível por dentro. Eu definitivamente odeio maçãs." "Se Lily Evans fosse uma fruta, seria um morango, é doce para alguns, e amargo ou azedo para outros, eu realmente amo morangos."_

* * *

Acordei às 05:57 da manhã graças ao desgraçado do meu despertador trouxa que é completamente pirado e fiquei no salão comunal terminando minha atividade de transfiguração até as minhas vítimas de lobsomens favoritas, ou melhor, Sirius, Sophie e Pettigrew chegarem.

— Ai, meu braço tá doendo! — Sophie reclamava mais do que os dois otários.

— Amiga, o que aconteceu? — Perguntei preocupada, fechando o livro e levantando-me correndo do sofá.

— Eu não sei, Lily! Acho que eu bati o braço... ou o pulso! Sei lá, os dois estão doendo.

— Tudo bem, eu vou te levar à enfermeira Pomfrey. Ela vai concertar isso rapidinho.

— Não! Olha, depois de torcer o tornozelo pela terceira vez esse ano, eu prometi à enfermeira Pomfrey que não ia voltar machucada pra lá por um mês.

— E quanto tempo tem isso?

— Duas semanas. Tirei o gesso tem dois dias, não lembra? — Pura verdade, apesar de eu não entender como era humanamente possível que alguém torcesse o tornozelo três vezes em dois meses de aula.

— Ah, qual é! Você sabe que pessoas desastradas como eu e você não podemos prometer coisas assim! E vocês dois? — Perguntei virando-me para os dois marotos. — Algum ferimento?

— Nenhum grave, ruiva. Não precisa se preocupar. — Sirius disse com as duas mãos abraçando o estômago. Observei seu rosto, ele tinha um leve arranhão na boca, o que era perfeitamente normal. Mas ele parecia... pálido.

— Olha, Evans. Sem querer incomodar, mas eu estou com um arranhão no braço e está ardendo um pouco. — Pettigrew falou, mas eu ignorei. Não era importante. Na verdade, _ele_ não era importante.

— Black, deixa eu ver a sua barriga.

— Pra que você quer ver a minha barriga, Evans?

— Anda logo, tira a camisa.

— Sabe, Evans, eu sou muito fiel ao Prongs, e não trairia ele por nada! Ou seja, eu jamais tiraria a camisa pra você!

— Tá. Ignorando o fato de que isso foi a coisa mais homossexual que eu já ouvi sair da boca de Sirius Black, é melhor você tirar as duas mãos da frente do estômago e tirar essa camisa antes que eu mesma o faça!

Ele suspirou.

— Está bem. Mas eu te garanto que não é nada grave.

— Merda! Você pode morrer, não é?

— Não sejá tão pessimista!

— Não, não! Eu estou sendo bem otimista, seria ótimo se hovesse menos um maroto jogador de quadribol egocêntrico no mundo.

— Haha, tão engraçada. — Ele disse retirando os braços da boca do estômago. Pude ver a quantidade de sangue no pano da camisa e comecei a ficar preocupada. Black podia ser o maior idiota, prepotente e egocêntrico da face da Terra, mas ele era legal de vez em quando -_muito_ de vez em quando-, ele não podia morrer. Por mais que eu detestasse admitir... o que seria de Hogwarts sem ele? Além disso, apesar de não gostar das atitudes dos marotos, eu nunca desejaria algo tão ruim para ninguém, nem mesmo para o Malfoy ou o Sev.. Snape.

Depois de exibir o pano ensaguentado que ele chamava de camisa, com um esforço enorme e perceptível, ele fez um movimento para retirá-lo. E MEU DEUS, MEU MERLIN, MINHA MORGANA, MEU DUMBLEDORE, MEU GRIFFINDOR, parecia que havia um buraco negro no lugar do estômago dele.

— Sirius, você tem que ir à Ala Hospitalar, agora!

— Ok. Em primeiro lugar, desde quando você se importa comigo? Em segundo lugar, o que aconteceu com a Lily Evans que há cinco minutos não se importava se eu morresse? Em terceiro lugar por que, ou melhor, como você pode ter certeza de que eu preciso ir para a Ala Hospitalar? E em quarto e último lugar, DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ ME CHAMA DE SIRIUS?

— Tá, respondendo as suas perguntas respectivamente. ACORDA! Eu sou Lily Evans! Me preocupo com a saúde de todo mundo com excessão do Potter e da Petúnia. Depois, eu não sabia que havia algo realmente grave com você, e eu não preciso ser médica pra saber que você tem um buraco negro no lugar do estômago, e eu só te chamo de Sirius quando eu tô preocupada ou de muito bom humor, caso você ainda não tenha percebido.

Ele não teve tempo de responder. De repente, ele caiu no chão, ou melhor, quase caiu. Deu tempo de ele segurar no braço do sofá e sentar delicadamente no chão, arrastando-se para enconstrar na parede.

— Sie, Sie! Você está bem? — Sophie correu para o lado dele e colocou sua mão não machucada -leia-se a direita, não que isso importe, porque ela é ambi-destra.- na testa dele e depois olhou para mim desesperada. — Ele tá muito gelado, Lils.

— Ok, eu... eu vou acordar o Frank. — Disse, e sem parar para pensar no que eu estava fazendo, saí correndo para o dormitório _masculino_. Frank Longbotton era um grande amigo, tanto dos marotos quanto meu. Sabia de tudo, do Remus, dos animagos. Mas ele não era um grande fã de problemas, então preferia não se envolver nesse tipo de coisa.

Aproximei-me do único garoto no dormitório que estava dormindo e comecei a bater nele com um travesseiro -e não me pergunte de onde eu eu tirei aquele bendito travesseiro, por que eu também não sei- desesperadamente.

— Hey! Calma lá, Lils! LILY? O que você está fazendo no dormitório masculino? Ai, para de me bater! O que foi?

— Levanta, criatura! O Sirius vai morrer!

— Você quer me ver presencear a morte do meu amigo... por quê?

— Seu idiota! Se você não levantar daí agora ele vai morrer! A gente precisa levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar! Só que o Pettigrew não sabe fazer nada que não envolva comida e a Sophie está com o braço machucado! E eu não consigo carregá-lo sozinha! Levanta! Levanta! — Gritei, ainda batendo nele com o travesseiro.

Eu disse tudo tão assustadoramente rápido que nem sei como ele entendeu.

— Calma! Já estou de pé! Onde é que ele está? — Falou levantando em um salto. Ele sempre foi tão musculoso assim? E MEU MERLIN! Ele estava apenas com uma cueca boxe azul-marinho. Eu conheço esse menino desde a época que ele não sabia o significado da palavra pênis! O que aconteceu? Concentração Lily! Foco no Sirius, foco _no Sirius_.

— Está no salão comunal. — Eu disse desviando o olhar do tanquinho. Como ele conseguiu aquilo? Ele sequer malha! Ah, Alice, minha amiga sortuda... Ops, foco, Lily! FOCO! Preste atenção ao correr pelas escadas ou você vai cair!

Voltamos ao salão comunal. Sirius estava parado no mesmo lugar, uma de suas mãos apertando a mão direita de Sophie e a oura abraçando o lugar do ferimento.

— Ninguém aqui percebeu que o meu corte no braço está doendo, ardendo e sangrando? — Pettgrew reclamou. Será que ele não cansava de ser uma ameba em estado vegetativo abulante, inútil, idiota e impertinente?

— Fica quieto, Pettigrew! O Sirius está quase morto e você quer que a gente fique se preocupando com o seu braço gordo? — Obrigada pelas belíssimas palavras, Sophie.

Segurei Sirius pelo ombro de um lado enquanto Frank fazia o mesmo do outro lado. Percebi que a cena em que eu me encontrava no momento - carregando uma maroto urgentemente para a Ala Hospitalar - já havia se repetido mais vezes naquele final de semana do que já havia acontecido durante a minha vida inteira! Os marotos se machucavam constantemente, mas eu não costumava me envolver nos problemas deles.

Talvez fosse o desespero, mas o caminho para a Ala Hospitalar parecia no mínimo três vezes maior do que o normal.

Quando chegamos à Ala Hospitalar, colocamos Sirius na primeira cama vazia que vimos e eu fui acordar Madame Pomfrey que veio correndo. Depois de devidamente enfaixado e adormecido, Sirius estava são e salvo. Ela também colocou um curativo no braço da ameba Pettigrew. O bom da Madame Pomfrey é que ela só pergunta o que houve quando é necessário para saber a gravidade do problema e como tratá-lo, ela ajuda todos os alunos não importa se estão morrendo ou se apenas machucaram um braço. Foi aí que eu me lembrei do braço/pulso da Sol.

— Madame Pomfrey!

—Sim, querida?

— Madame Pomfrey, a Sophie está com o braço e o pulso doendo muito, mas não quer incomodá-la novamente.

— Essa menina não tem juíso mesmo! Srtª Blakeslee, deixe-me ver esse seu braço, AGORA!

— Mas... Mas... Sabe, não precisa! Eu realmente... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUTCH! — Ela gritou quando Madame Pomfrey segurou seu braço para analisá-lo.

— Você quebrou o pulso... _de novo._ — Ela disse com um tom de desaprovação lançando um olhar significativo para Sophie. — Vai ter que engessar. E dessa vez será o braço inteiro, para ver se você aprende. — Disse suspirando. — Srtª Evans, Sr Longbotton, e Sr Pettigrew, agradeço por tudo que vocês fizeram, mas podem ir agora, vou cuidar o braço da Srtª Blakeslee.

Voltamos aos nossos respectivos dormitórios e após me arrumar e relatar todos os acontecimentos da manhã à Jannie e à Alice, desci para tomar café e finalmente relaxar no meu lindo dia de sábado.

Relaxar? Mas que engano o meu.

— Lily, pode ir até a enfermaria comigo? — Sophie me perguntou timidamente, provavelmente já esperando o meu "não". Mas o meu lado bom e caridoso falou mais alto ao ver aquele par de olhos que pareciam pertencer à um cãozinho abandonado - e ela precisa urgentemente parar de andar com o Black, o charme dele contamina. Espera! Eu disse CHARME? oO' - e eu acabei optando pela minha sentença de morte. Suspirei.

— Tudo bem, Sophie, eu vou com você.

— Sério? Ah, Lils! Se o gesso do meu braço não atrapalhasse eu daria uma estrlinha agora, de tanta felicidade!

— Menos, Sol. _Bem menos_. Vamos logo. — Disse levantando-me da mesa.

Fomos direto para a maca do Black, que estava dormindo. Sophie ficou sentada segurando a mão dele. Essa garota... O que é que ela vê nele?

Tentei disfarçar o olhar e fingir que não prestava atenção no que eles faziam. Então desviei o olhar da maca de Sirius e vi uma com as cortinas completamente fechadas. Sem dúvidas era a de Remus. Aproximei-me dela desfarçadamente e abri uma brecha na cortina. Depois fiquei observando-o dormir. Ele estava pálido, e seu rosto mostrava tudo o que ele passara na noite anterior em forma de arranhões que ele fez em si mesmo.

— Lily? — Ele perguntou com a voz fraca, abrindo os olhos.

— Olá, Remus, — Falei sem me aproximar. Não queria chamar atenção. Ele me lançou um sorriso fraco e tímido. Ele morria de vergonha de ser um lobsomen. Acha que as pessoas não o aceitariam daquele jeito, apesar de que eu _sempre_ dizia para ele que isso não tinha nada a ver. — É melhor você voltar à dormir. Teve uma noite difícil. Tchau, Remmy. — Falei fechando as cortinas. Não queria atrapalhar o descanço dele.

Quando voltei à maca do Sirius ele já estava acordado, conversando animado com a Sol.

— Evans!

— Sim, Black?

— Obrigada por se importar em me ver vivo hoje. É sério! Valeu mesmo.

— Não foi nada. Mas... como você conseguiu esse corte enorme e super fundo?

— Não foi o Remus! Vamos deixar isso bem claro aqui! É só que... o Remus tava distraído com alguma coisa e estava tudo tranquilo demais, à ponto de estar monótono. Então, tipo, eu estava quase dormindo. E de repente ele uivou e eu levei um susto. Daí eu pulei pra trás e caí em cima de um pedaço de madeira pontudo. Nem doeu tanto na hora, eu nunca imaginei que ia dar nisso. E como o Prongs está?

— Nesse exato momento, ele está deitado. — Brinquei, aliviada por saber que não tinha sido meu prezado amigo lupino que havia causado a quase morte de Black. — Ele está bem, até conseguiu me irritar ontem à noite! — Olhei para trás onde encontrava-se a maca em que o Potter dormia. A bandeija ao lado da cama estava vazia. Sorri. Pelo menos ele tinha comido alguma coisa descente. — Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, tenho que encontrar a Jannie, ela tem um teste de tranfiguração segunda e precisa de ajudar para estudar. Tchau, gente.

— _Lily... Lily... _— Potter sussurrou o meu nome da cama dele. Provavelmente tinha ouvido a minha voz. Suspirei e me aproximei dele.

— Acorda, criatura. Acho que você já pode sair daqui. — Disse á ele.

— Que dia maravilhoso será esse! Mal acordo e já encontro a minha ruivinha se preocupando comigo.

— Eu não estou aqui por sua causa, estou aqui por causa do Sirius. — Falei apontando para o outro lado da Ala Hospitalar, onde Sophie e Sirius riam.

— Padfoot?

— Eaê, Prongs!

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Bufei.

— Vou deixar vocês conversarem. — Disse saindo da Ala Hospitalar. Graças ao Potter, meu plano de deixar Sirius e Sophie sozinhos para _finalmente_ se entenderem de uma vez, tinha ido por água abaixo. MERLIN, COMO EU ODEIO AQUELE MENINO!


	3. Nunca gostei de ruivas

Salada** de frutas - Capítulo 01**

Nunca gostei de ruivas. - Narrador: James Potter;

_"Se James Potter fosse uma fruta, ele seria uma maçã. Belo por fora, mas horrível por dentro. Eu definitivamente odeio maçãs." "Se Lily Evans fosse uma fruta, seria um morango, é doce para alguns, e amargo ou azedo para outros, eu realmente amo morangos."_

* * *

Sabe uma coisa que eu odeio?

Lírios.

São minhas flores favoritas, mas mesmo assim, ou as odeio.

Porque elas me lembram a Lily. Lírios também são as flores favoritas dela, o que é um pouco redundante, já que "Lily" significa "Lírio". Eu odeio lírios porque eles me lembram a Lily, e eu odeio lembrar da Lily porque eu nunca vi uma menina mais louca, bipolar, nervosinha e orgulhosa em toda a minha vida! Claro, também nunca vi menina mais dedicada, inteligente, fofa, divertida e linda. E não estou dizendo isso porque sou apaixonado por ela, é verdade!

Tem outra coisa que eu odeio também.

Ruivas.

É sério! As pessoas acham estranho eu quando eu falo isso, porque eu sou caidinho por uma ruiva, mas no fundo nem de ruiva eu gosto! Sério mesmo, _eu nunca gostei de ruivas_! Elas tem aquele cabelo cobre, ou vinho, ou cor de sangue, ou laranja ou qualquer outra tonalidade de ruivo que exista, e à vezes parece que o cabelo delas está pegando fogo! Isso me assusta um pouco. Mas o pior de tudo, é que hoje em dia, qualquer ruiva me faz lembrar da Lily, e é esse o verdadeiro motivo para eu odiar ruivas.

Mas se eu amo uma ruiva que se chama "Lírio" eu não deveria odiar essas coisas, certo? Eu deveria amar tudo que faz eu me lembra dela, não é mesmo? Bem... não.

A Lily me odeia, e por isso, amá-la é a coisa que eu mais odeio em mim.

E a garota é maluca! Os garotos me disseram que ela deixou eu beijá-la e que ela correspondeu o meu beijo! Ainda mato o Wormtail por ter me dado aquela maldita poção que me fez esquecer aquele acontecimento.

Mas como pode? A menina me odeia! Ela grita isso para toda a Hogwarts ouvir o tempo todo! Mas ela corresponde ao meu beijo, vem cuidar de mim na ala hospitalar se mostrando preocupada comigo, pelo menos um pouco, e depois que eu estou melhor e vou agradecê-la ela me ignora!

Sinceramente eu prefiro quando ela grita que quer me ver morto para Hogwarts inteira ouvir! Pelo menos desse jeito ela me dá um pouquinho de atenção! Mas ela simplesmente me ignorou, e já faz uma semana que ela está me evitando!

Ok, ela sempre me evitou, mas dessa vez está sendo diferente.

— Ela finalmente percebeu que gosta de você, Prongs! — Sirius insistia nisso. Ela ainda estava na Ala Hospitalar.

—Isso não faz sentido, Padfoot! Se ela finalmente percebeu que gosta de mim, ela deveria estar comigo agora, e não fugindo de mim como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

—Ela só não quer admitir, cara.

—Eu tenho que falar com ela.

— Cara, desde o quarto ano que você tenta falar com ela e ela não deixa. Porque você acha que agora seria diferente?

—Ela cuidou de mim, Pads! Aqui mesmo nessa Ala Hospitalar! Ela falou que me odiava mas ela estava sorrindo! Quando você diz que odeia alguém sorrindo para essa pessoa você não está falando sério!

—Honestamente, cara! Eu até que gosto da ferrugem, mas ela é maluca! E eu acho que você está ficando tão maluco quanto ela! Ela te ignorava antes de você agarrá-la, e ela te ignora agora! Nada mudou! Deixa tudo do jeito que está!

—SIRIUS! COMO ASSIM NADA MUDOU? EU BEIJEI A LILY E SEGUNDO TODAS AS TESTEMUNHAS ELA CORRESPONDEU! É CLARO QUE TEM ALGUMA COISA BEM MUDADA POR AQUI! — Gritei, exasperado. Por que ninguém percebia que havia algo errado naquilo?

— Sr Potter. — Madame Pomfrey apareceu atrás de mim, irritada. — Sinto muito, mas o senhor está muito exaltado. Volte mais tarde quando estiver mais calmo, agora, peço educadamente que se retire, porque os gritos não vão ajudar na recuperação do Sr Black e de nenhum dos outros pacientes.

— Me desculpe, Madame Pomfrey, já vou sair. Prometo que não vai se repetir! A gente se vê mais tarde — Falei para o Sirius e sai irritado.

Como se a minha vida já não estivesse miseravelmente ruim, vi que a Lily e a Sophie conversavam no Salão Comunal e mais nenhum dos meus amigos estava por perto. Eu queria ir falar com elas, mas não queria ser ignorado de novo.

Por isso, fiquei parado parecendo um retardado, sozinho no meio do Salão Comunal, sem ter a mínima ideia do que fazer.

— Não, Sophie! Eu não vou fazer isso. — Lily sussurava para a Sol enquanto esta em encarava.

— Mas Lily... eu só...

— Faça o que quiser, Sophie. — Lily pegou os livros que estavam no chão e se levantou, ainda de costas para mim. — Só não me meta nisso.

— Lily, eles não fizeram por mal...

— E você quer que eu ache que foi pelo acaso que eles estavam lá agora que eu descobri esse segredinho de vocês?

— Lily, espera... — Sophie se levantou, mas Lily já havia subido as escadas para o dormitório. Sophie suspirou. — James, não fique parado aí que nem um idiota, eu sei que você ouviu pelo menos metade da discursão.

—O que houve? — Sentamos juntos no sofá.

—A Lily descobriu o mapa do maroto. O Wormtail estava com ele aberto no meio do salão comunal quando ela entrou e viu! Como pode aquele menino ser tão burro a ponto de usar o mapa do maroto tão levianamente?

—Eu não acredito nisso! Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de ela estar simplesmente ignorando o fato de que eu existo?

—Óbvio que tem, James! Ela está achando que você não estava chapado de verdade. Que vocês usaram mapa para descobrir onde ela estava e fizeram um plano para você agarrá-la!

—O que? Isso não faz sentido algum! Eu nem lembro o que aconteceu, e mesmo assim, eu não usaria o mapa do maroto para ficar correndo atrás dela por Hogwarts!

— Eu sei. E tenho certeza de que a Lily também pensaria assim se o seu brilhante amigo Wormtail não tivesse dito um monte de besteiras quando foi flagrado.

Eu já queria matar o Wormtail?

Agora eu queria arrancar cada pelo daquele rato peludo, picotar o rabo dele, e lançar cruccios no que sobrasse até ele enlouquecer de dor.

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte. Peter estava vendo onde uma menina da Corvinal estava, porque ele ia chamá-la para sair. Ele estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu a Lily atrás dele.

Ela perguntou o que era aquilo e o Peter começou a gagueijar.

Lily pegou a varinha e ameaçou estuporá-lo se ele não explicasse que mapa estúpido era aquele.

Peter fez o favor de explicar. E Lily ficou indgnada com o que aquele mapa fazia.

"Isso é um absurdo! Eu _tenho_ que mostrar isso ao Dumbledore!"

No desespero da situação, como se já não estivéssemos ferrados o suficiente, o Peter ainda me saiu com essa: " Não faça isso, Evans! Não é como se você tivesse sido prejudicada, quero dizer, não é como se o James ficasse te seguindo pelo mapa o tempo todo, para sempre saber onde você está e ficar indo investir em você pelo castelo!"

Eu nunca fiz isso!

Já procurei a Lily pelo mapa uma vez e fui atrás dela sim, mas era para entregar o livro dela que estava com o Mooney, e ele me pediu para fazer isso, porque ele tinha acabado de se recuperar de uma Lua Cheia e tinha muita matéria atrasada!

Ok, confesso e vivo olhando a Lily pelo mapa do maroto, para saber o que ela está fazendo. Mas eu não fico indo atrás dela pelo castelo! Qual é o problema daquele garoto? É óbvio que ela deve estar achando que toda vez que eu a encontro nos corredores é por causa do mapa! E é óbvio que ela não quer nem olhar mais na minha cara!

— Eu tenho que resolver isso, Sol!

— Calma, James! A Lily não vai querer te ouvir de jeito nenhum agora! Se eu pedir para ela descer ela vai saber que é para conversar como você e não virá! Deixa que eu resolvo isso!

—Sophy, minha linda, desculpa, mas quem tem que resolver essa confusão sou eu! E se ela não descer, eu subo!

—Você não pode ir para o dormitório feminino, James. As escadas são enfeitiçadas, esqueceu?

—Sophie... Eu sou um maroto.

—E...

— Você acha que nós não descobrimos um jeito de burlar esse feitiço há muito tempo?

— E vocês nunca me contaram isso? Que idiotas!

— É que nós nunca testamos antes. Criamos uma poção que confunde a contagem dos nossos cromossomos, e o nosso XY é lido como XX quando subimos as escadas.

—Então, tecnicamente, as escadas identificariam vocês como meninas?

—Sim.

Risadas. Risadas, não! Gargalhadas! Sophie chorava de rir. Perguntei qual era a graça.

—Já imaginou se essa poção der errado e vocês ficarem com peitinhos? — Ela conseguiu falar entre risos.

— Cale a boca, sua coelha felpuda maldita! Eu vou lá em cima pegar um frasco da poção.

Subi as escadas do dormitório masculino o mais depressa possível e peguei um dos frascos de poções no bolso da minha mala. Desci correndo.

— Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo, Jay?

— Só tem um jeito de descobrir, Sol. — Bebi todo o líquido que tinha gosto de algo parecido com musgo e areia. Não que eu já tivesse comido musgo e areia, mas era o que parecia.

— Está sentindo alguma diferença?

— Não. — Dei de ombros.

— Então agora só te resta tentar.

Resolvi subir correndo, com medo que o efeito da poção fosse rápido demais e terminasse no meio no caminho.

Me senti realisado ao chegar na porta do dormitório da minha ruivinha sem nenhum tipo de efeito colateral.

Bati na porta.

— Sophie, você dorme aqui, não precisa bater para entrar só porque eu estou aparentemente chateada com você.

Silêncio. Eu não podia me denunciar falando alguma coisa.

— Ah, claro. Você está com alguém de outra casa, pode entrar, estou completamente vestida e sua cama não está tão bagunçada.

Abri a porta vagarosamente.

O quarto das meninas era tão mais alegre, cheiroso e arrumado que o nosso! Senti uma pontada de inveja.

Lily nem percebeu que eu não era a Sol. Estava tão concentrada lendo seu livro que nem piscava.

Pigarreei.

— Lily, preciso conversar com você. — Ela me olhou espantada.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Ou melhor, como você conseguiu subir até aqui? Seu idiota, o que você fez? — Lily estava de pé, e começou a caminhar decidida em minha direção. — Animado ilegal até que dá para aguentar, mas um mapa que mostra toda Hogwarts e todas as pessoas dela? Que você usa para me perseguir? Isso já está beirando o ridículo! Agora me diga qual foi a merda que você fez para conseguir vir para o meu dormitório?

— Lily... se acalma...

— É EVANS, POTTER! — Ela gritou, ainda mais alto do que eu estava acostumado. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. — O meu dormitório era o único lugar que eu tinha que me deixava cem por cento livre de você! Agora até isso você me tirou, seu idiota, arrogante, prepotente, egoísta e manipulador!

—PÁRA COM ISSO AGORA, E ME ESCUTA GAROTA! EU NÃO ARRISQUEI MINHA INTEGRIDADE VINDO AQUI PARA FICAR OUVINDO SUAS RECLAMAÇÕES! EU VIM AQUI PARA ExPLICAR UM GRANDE MAL ENTENDIDO PARA VOCÊ PARAR DE ME JULGAR SEM ME CONHECER! — Não consegui reconhecer o garoto gritando. Não era eu! Eu jamais havia falado daquele jeito com a Lily. Ela também achou estranho. Tanto que ficou parada por um tempo, encarando-me com os olhos arregalados.

— O que você quer?

— Você pode sentar, por favor? Acho que te devo algumas explicações.

— Não quero suas explicações, Potter.

— Lily, deixa eu te contar a verdade sobre o mapa e depois eu prometo que te deixo aqui em paz lendo seu livro.

Acho que fiquei mais de uma hora sentado na cama dela. Explicando tudo. Todas travessuras, passagens secretas, todos os segredos dos marotos. Eu estava ali, tecnicamente, para falar a verdade sobre o mapa, só isso. Mas em seis anos que eu conhecia a Lily, aquela era a primeira vez que estávamos conversando, sozinhos, civilizadamente, e ela estava realmente interessada em me ouvir. Ela até riu um pouco quando eu contei que o Sirius, em sua forma animaga, fez xixi quando viu o Remus se transformando pela primeira vez.

— Vocês são loucos! Não é possível que o Dumbledore não saiba dessas loucuras que vocês fazem pelo castelo!

—Oras, é claro que ele sabe de algumas! Ele sabe do nosso espelho e das passagens secretas! Ela me disse que atá já usou algumas! Mas ele nem sonha com o mapa do Maroto!

— Você acha que ele vai se irritar se souber?

— Não tenho certeza... Mas por favor, Lily! Não conte nada à ele! Se alguém tem que contar, esse alguém é um dos marotos.

— Não vou dedurar você. E é Evans, Potter.

—Ah, Lily! Não corte o clima!

— QUE CLIMA, menino?

— Um clima de "eles não estão brigando".

Ela riu.

— Eu não costumo brigar com as pessoas, você sabe. É só que você às vezes me tira do sério. Me irrita profuntamente.

— Às vezes, ou o tempo todo?

— Agora, não.

— É... pra tudo tem uma primeira vez...

— Milagres acontecem. — Ela sorriu. Lily Evans estava sorrindo para mim!

Infelizmente, senti que estava ficando tarde.

—Tenho que ir embora, Lily. Obrigada por me escutar.

— Obrigada por me contar a verdade.

— Sou um cara justo. Não ia deixar você ficar acreditando numa mentira. Apesar de que, falar a verdade ia melhorar as coisas para mim mais do que para você.

— Você acha? — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. — Eu estava achando que meu melhor amigo tinha armado para mim. Você me contar a verdade me deixou muito aliviada.

— Fico feliz em ter ajudado.

Foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de sair do quarto.

— FICO FELIZ EM TER AJUDADO? — Dessa vez, era o Sirius gritando, então não havia motivos para a enfermeira Pomfrey pedir para eu me retirar de lá. Ela não pareceu alegre com isso. — Cara, a garota estava se abrindo com você! Estava te dando o maior mole, e você fala uma coisa tão sem graça e sai?

— O que você queria que eu fizesse, Sirius?

— Queria que tivesse agarrado a ferrugem ali mesmo!

— Ela estava sendo legal comigo pela primeira vez em seis anos, Sirius! Você queria mesmo que eu estragasse tudo isso agarrando a garota? Se eu fizesse isso ela me odiaria para sempre!

— Fala sério, Prongs! Ela JÁ te odeia para sempre! Não é como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa, no final das contas! Coloca logo escrito na sua testa "eu amo Lily Evans" e sai por aí!

— Para de ficar falando isso, Sirius! Você sabe que é estranho para mim falar desse assunto, até porque eu nunca gostei de ruivas e agora estou caidinho por uma! E de qualquer forma a questão não é essa, Sirius!

— Então que é a questão, James?

Silêncio.

— Cara... é óbvio o quanto você ama a cabelo de fogo! Está escrito na sua testa o quanto ela é importante para você, e o quanto você quer ficar com ela, beijar ela! Mas você já mudou por ela, faz de tudo por ela, e ela simplesmente não admite nem ser sua amiga! Se eu fosse você, eu não perderia a oportunidade de ficar com ela! Eu tenho certeza que no fundo ela já gosta de você! Só não tem coragem de admitir! Então, agarra ela e vê depois no que vai dar, ou volta a ser o antigo James Potter que ficava com várias garotas, azarava sonserinos e tinha a Ala Feminina de Hogwarts a seus pés, para ela ver que você estava diferente e ela não deu valor! São as duas únicas formas de ela querer alguma coisa com você algum dia!

Me levantei, e o encarei com raiva. Será possível que o meu melhor amigo não conseguia enxergar o quanto eu havia mudado por causa da única garota que eu havia amado de verdade na vida? Ele não reconhecia o meu esforço e ainda tentava me ensinar como agir?

— É por isso que você e a Sophie são o casal mais unido e perfeito de Hogwarts, não é?

Ele ficou espantado.

Eu também.

Me arrependi de ter dito aquilo logo depois que as palavras sairam da minha boca. Eu sabia o quanto era difícil para o Sirius estar apaixonado pela melhor amiga dele. E, na verdade, eu era a única pessoa para quem ele tinha dito a frase "estou apaixonado de verdade". Muita gente já sabia ou pelo menos desconfiava, mas ele só havia confirmado para mim. Eu não tinha o direito de esfregar a maior fraqueza dele na cara daquele jeito.

Mas eu não pedi desculpas. Simplesmente virei as costas para ele e saí andando sem falar nada.

Parabéns, James. Você conseguiu brigar com o seu melhor amigo num momento em que um estava precisando demais do outro.

A Lily estava certíssima quando dizia que eu era um idiota. Eu sou mesmo.


End file.
